


Is That a Yes?

by poisonkiwifruit



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkiwifruit/pseuds/poisonkiwifruit
Summary: Night takes Final on a date. A very normal date and nothing else happens at all >.>





	

Evening was beginning to settle in, allowing the blue sky to bleed into red. Night walked over to the railing of the boardwalk, leaning against it and looking out at the ocean water below. Final curiously followed him and did the same.

 

“Pretty isn't it?” Night had asked before Final could even say anything himself. Caught off guard by the question Final stuttered over his answer before he decided to just nod yes. “A-and you're sure you're having a good time?”

 

“ About that,” Final began, “Why do you keep asking?” Night had already asked enough times during their dinner at the fancy restaurant they dined at; the food was horribly expensive and Final almost refused to eat when Night offered to pay for everything.

 

“ I was just making sure.” Night assured, though he seemed uneasy— to Final at least.

“Night, you know I always love it when I'm with you. Why’re you freaking out now?”

 

Night dropped his head into his arms like he had given up and Final could only stare, wondering what his problem was. Eventually he turned his head back to look at the water, since Night had apparently retreated inside his mind.

 

“Final,” Night’s voice sounded minutes later. 

Thinking Night would ask about his well-being again, Final turned his head abruptly and answered, “Night I've told you about a hundred times already I’m—”

 

Final cut himself off when he saw Night looking at him, dead set in the eye, from the ground, down on one knee. He was holding to his face a gold ring, inside a small, black velvet box. Final was so fixated on the ring, he completely missed what Night was saying.

 

“What?” It brilliantly fell from Final’s lips and he could have blushed out of embarrassment. Night repeated himself:

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Final could only stare back, absolutely speechless. He looked from the ring to Night, then back to the ring. Then back to Night.

 

“ Are you serious?” Final asked. It wasn't the best choice of words and Night seemed to freeze up, staring blankly at him. “Oh my god, that came out very wrong. I just, I don't know what to say.”

 

“ Preferably, I would like to hear ‘yes’.” Night joked, though he still looked expectantly into Final’s eyes for an answer.

 

“Night…” Final pulled him upward, by his arm, into an embrace. Honestly he was so shocked that he couldn't feel anything and he really wanted to feel Night right now at this moment. He wrapped his arms around Night's neck, face buried in his chest and tears seemed to break free.

 

Night pulled back when Final was tearing up so badly, he was shaking. “Final, what the hell?” 

 

“I-I’m sorry!” Final hiccupped. “I'm just so happy!”

 

Night audibly sighed in relief. “Is that all? I really thought you were genuinely upset.” 

 

Final shook his head and pressed his lips to Night's, ran his fingers through his hair with one hand and threaded his fingers with Night's with the other. He wanted to kiss Night forever, but the need for air soon outweighed that want and he pulled back. Panting out of breath, they laughed at how ridiculous they probably looked. Then they just stared lovingly at each other, for many moments just loving the presence of one another. 

 

“God, I love you so much.” Final whispered. His mouth was inching back to Night’s, craving more from his beautiful and  _ very talented  _ lips.

 

”So,” Night started, stole a few more kisses, then continued “Is that a yes?”

 

“It so is.” Final murmured against Night's mouth before he eagerly captured them once again with his own. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
